Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ghost Story!
by Kildosad
Summary: Er...more angsty-ish. Various members of the Vongola sacrifice their selves for the Vongola Rings. Entry for Katekyo Hitman Reborn Halloween event.


The Seven Chairs

"_We must hurry, Haru, time is of the essence. It is vital that the Vongola Rings gets to its rightful place. It has been in our possession far too long, and that was my mistake. You know where to go."_

"_I understand Ninth. It is my honor."_

"_May God be with you, Haru."_

On a small island named Avalione, 6 figures stood against the cold winter wind. It was in a small clearing, in the dead of the night. 5 of the 6 raised their hands in the air and vanished into the dark. The remaining on fell to his knees and clasped his hands in prayer before a small compact dagger sunk into his back. He gave one last breath before slumping to the ground, never to rise again.

In a small town located in England, a petite woman with auburn-orange hair walked into the town square and squared her shoulders in defiance. She spoke with her eyes, telling the men in front of her that they would have to kill her before she told them where the Vongola Rings were. None of the men gave any sign of acknowledgement before brushing past her and fading into the gray mist. The woman stood for a few seconds before blood bubbled out of her mouth and she fell onto the unforgiving cold stone floor with a thud.

A young woman wearing a gray colored cloak hovered in the air and gently floated down onto a brown and dead looking pasture. She began walking in the general direction of a forest with black fog rolling around it. She walked fearlessly into the forest and disappeared. One man clad in black landed in the pasture she was in and looked in the direction she had headed towards. The wailing howl of a wolf pierced the air and yelps of excitement of a hunt could be heard for miles around. A silent scream seemed to cut through the air, and the smell of death wafted towards the man. He disappeared as soon as he knew the Orb was not there.

The third and fourth landed in a village in England. A young girl saw the men land and appear from thin air. Once the villagers knew of the men, they rioted. They tied them up and stoned them both, calling them freaks. They held their head high no matter what they did to them, showing them that they could not affect them. The town grew angry and everyone demanded the two be burned at the stake. The crowd gathered to see the mutants burned, and in the alley of the town, the outline of a person clad in dark robes could be seen. The men accused of being weirdoes just held emotionless faces while the fire slowly licked at their heels and consumed their bodies in a hungry rage. The outline swirled and dissipated in a cloud of mist.

_ The fifth one landed in France._ She appeared before two very puzzled men, hovering in a chair in the middle of a cathedral. The men shouted at her to come down, and she did just that. She slowly walked over the two and held out a small box with seven glittering rings. It contained rings of rainbow colors and had a crest on the top of the box. The rings shone dully in the light, the seven colors of the rainbow peeking out from the box. The men gasped and the woman named Haru gave a small nod as if to confirm their suspicions.

The men scrabbled around frantically and one ran to get the head of the cathedral while the other began opening a hidden passageway to a vault buried deep underground, made by the Knights of the Rainbow, also known as the Arcobaleno. Once he opened the way, the woman walked down the stairs in quick, hurried steps and reached a small room. It was empty and musty, save a plain old cabinet leaning on a side of the wall. She bent down in front of the cabinet and opened it gently. She took the box out and gently placed it inside the drawer. It flared a dim white light before settling back to its original pure black color, the crest of the Vongola gleaming a golden color.

The woman closed the cabinet shut with an air of finality. She walked out of the room and shut the door the room. She locked the room with a fragile rusty key and once it was secure, she threw the key onto the ground and it shattered into a million pieces. The man looked at her fearfully, and she assured him gently that it would be okay by patting him on the back. He gave a small smile of thanks and walked back into the main room of the cathedral. Suddenly, remembering something, he turned around to speak to the brown haired woman.

As he turned around, his eyes showed curiosity, alarm, pain, and then nothing. He swayed on his feet before beginning a descent to the ground. The woman leapt forward and caught him in her arms. She glared angrily at the men in front of her. The leader stepped forward and lifted her up by the throat. She choked and spat in his face. He snarled and his face contorted into an ugly scowl. Haru could feel her air supply slowly being cut off. She gave the bare hint of a smile in defiance before her eyes rolled back into her head and she slipped into unconscious state. The man roared in anger and threw her limp body against a statue of the Virgin Mary. Her head cracked against the base of the statue and blood slowly pooled on the ground. Even though she and the others had died, they hadn't died in vain. The Rings were safe, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A woman with a small emblem tattooed under her left eye hovered in the air, her transparent form giving off a small source of light. She slowly walked above the ground until she was bending down in front of a limp body. She brushed away the woman's hair, showing an ugly dent in the skull. She gently used her paranormal powers to pick the girl up and transported to a room with gray walls. Inside were a few other dead people who had sacrificed their lives for the Vongola Rings. She gently propped the woman next to a man with silver-gray hair and green eyes that were closed and entwined their fingers together. She whispered quietly into the room, and faded away, giving them a warm, brilliant smile while a lone tear streaked down her face.

_"You were foolish, so foolish, to turn down the protection of a guardian spirit…"  
_

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I know this one sucked MAJOR. Well, anyways, at the end, this was er Luce and she is a ghost, but cause she's so awesome, she has super-guardian powers! xDD Anyways, this sorta sucked, was meant to be horror but turned out just plain angsty. Lol. ANYWAYS…I could have done better, but I suck at deadlines so whatev. Kildosad OUT.**


End file.
